


A Oneshot

by Duckpress



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckpress/pseuds/Duckpress
Summary: This is just something that I have been wanting to try out for a long time. This story may or may not have similarities with other stories since I decided to write it on a whim. Do leave a feedback as I am trying to improve on my writing.
Kudos: 1





	A Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that I have been wanting to try out for a long time. This story may or may not have similarities with other stories since I decided to write it on a whim. Do leave a feedback as I am trying to improve on my writing.

“I dream of a nuclear winter. Dark clouds covering the skies and blocking the sun soothing rays to reach the face of the earth. You would want that too wouldn’t you Y/n?”

Those words keep bouncing in your head. Keeping you up at night and making you wary of your every movement. Such is your life nowadays since you first met her. Waking up isn’t a thing that you want to do anymore. Nothing makes you look forward to the day you’re about to have. The sense of impending doom slowly filling your head. The deadline coming closer and closer while everyone in your life are oblivious to the worries that you have.

Your bed bounced slightly and a masculine voice pulled you out of your silent stupor. “You want to go hike up Stellaris later today?” The man, slightly taller than you with red hair and green eyes, freckled face and wearing a pair of black tracksuits with no defining logo and a t-shirt with the word “POW” written across the chest area.

You calmed slightly, your worries blending into a mess of emotions that dulls slightly from hearing his soothing voice. “Yea. That would help me get my minds off of some things.” You rubbed your eyes and yawned while stretching your body. Your body heat increasing as your heart starts pumping blood faster. 

The man stood from your bed and walked towards the door. “Don’t take too long now, you wouldn.t want to reach up there after noon. The view wouldn’t look as good as usual.” He looked back at you before walking out of the room. 

You dangled your feet off of the bed. ‘4 more hours until neutralization. I have to make it count.’ You thought to yourself while walking to the bathroom. The wood flooring creaked under your weight and accompanied you along your walk to the bathroom. ‘I’ll do the things that I have always wanted to do.’  
***

“Can’t you slow down? I’m heaving down here and you’re just running up like it’s a walk in the park!” Your complaint fell on deaf ears as you hear the sound of footsteps getting more and more distant.

“Complaint some more and I’ll eat your portion of lunch too.” A distant voice echoed in the small path up to the summit. The loose rocks coloured red from the high concentration of rust in the earth. Around you are two stone walls made from an ancient river that ran down from the reservoir at the peak of the mountain.

‘Such beauty but all that’s left are signs of it. Perhaps it is a good thing for the end to come soon.”

You reached the summit soon after. The man already sitting on a sheet of blue and black cloth with a sandwich in his hand. You briskly walked across the open area and sat next to him. You leaned your head on the bag that you had been carrying all this time and reached into the basket. You feel a plastic wrapping and a cold sensation akin to a metal can.

You pulled out the plastic wrapping and took the tuna sandwich out of it. “You know Artem, there’s a reason why I invited you to climb up Stellaris today.”

“Why is th-“ Before he can finish his sentence, a loud boom erupted from the horizon in front of you. A massive cloud of red dust formed a mushroom shape with a hint of fluorescent green highlighting the cloud’s outline.

Artem had a look of horror and shock on his face and that made your heart twinge slightly. Perhaps you should have told him before the deadline but it’s too late for that now. He turned his face to you. “You knew about this?” He asked. The look of horror that was plastered on his face seemed permanent now.

“Yes but I couldn’t do anything to stop it. Armageddon has begun and the Pods are beginning to disperse their content’s now. I need to tell you before it’s too late. The Hom doesn’t exist. It’s just something that I made up to have you come with me.”

“But you showed me enough proof to convince me. How does that amount of coincidence even happen?” He frantically looked around to see more plumes of red dust rising to the sky. Each one coming closer and closer to the mountain.

“I don’t know but it just did. I wanted to seek true happiness and you managed to give me it and for that, I thank you. This was also something that I caused and for that I apologize.” The sounds of the booms coming closer and closer. 

“What do you mean?”

“It’s an agreement between me and the Harbinger of Apollyon.”


End file.
